Truly Reckless?
by Alexander-Crossover
Summary: A follow up to Impulsive of Reckless, while on earth, Brave Heart runs into and old friend and tries to help him, but doesn't know if he can.


Truly Reckless?

The young girl was running trying to get away from his tormentors. he stopped, panting at a fork in the road near some trees. "Where am I supposed to go now?" she asked herself.

"Turn to the right," a voice called from the undergrowth. The girl turned trying to locate the voice, "Turn to that path and you'll meet the Care Bears, they will help you with your problems."

"OK, thank you," the girl ran off down the path. A short time later two rougher looking boys came down the path, obviously looking for the young girl.

"Where did she go?" one asked.

"She went left," the voice from the undergrowth called.

"Thanks," they took off, heading in the opposite direction from their prey. The figure in the bushes, a short pale orange bear wearing a cloak, sighed.

"Another good deed for my redemption," he stood up, turned, and left.

Nearby, Secret Bear and new wife Friend Bear were busily looking for the girl they had been sent to find. They knew that Sarah had a bullying problem but she had been chased away before they could find her. They were getting a bit desperate after asking around and finding out that her primary tormentors were chasing her again. They were about to call in reinforcements to try and fan out to search for her better when she suddenly came running back into the playground. She told them she had been guided back to them by a strange voice and that it must have driven those who were chasing her off. Friend and Secret stayed with her and helped her, to learn how to make friends, friends who would back her up when she had to confront bullies like those who usually tormented her. Once they were finished they headed back to Care-A-Lot with a question on their minds, who had guided Sarah back to them?

Friend Bear sat back in her seat and sighed, the mission had mystified her and Secret was driving; they had married only a couple weeks ago and they were even more inseparable than before.

"Well, despite that strange occurrence at least our mission was successful," Friend said. Secret smiled and nodded, communicating silently as he always did. Friend smiled back and turned to face forwards.

Friend and Secret reported the events of their mission to True Heart and Noble Heart, who thanked the expectant parents and let them leave. Once the founders were off duty they went back to their house. While Noble Heart tidied some of the house up, True Heart put their young daughter Honest Heart Bear to bed, singing her a lullaby to help her get to sleep. Once they were done getting the house ready, the two of them sat down on their loveseat, normally they would read or watch something at this point, but tonight they had something else to discuss.

"So, Noble Heart, this is the fifteenth time this month that we've had a report about a child who needed help being sent to us before we had to call for more help," True Heart said.

"Not to mention we've received eight thank-yous for a member of out family volunteering in community service we didn't do," Noble Heart pointed out, "What do you think this is all about?"

"I'm not sure," True Heart sighed," I just hope we find out what's going on soon." Both founders were tired so they headed to bed.

About a week later, Brave Heart was in the park helping a kid learn to ride a bicycle for the first time without using training wheels. This was the kind of mission that Brave Heart always enjoyed, helping children to overcome fears for things, usually the unknown.

"Now Jamie," the lion said, holding onto the rear seat while the boy in question sat on the back, "I'm going to give you a push off, remember to keep peddling, don't go too fast but if you go too slow you won't go very far."

"OK, Brave Heart, I'll try," Jamie said. Brave Heart began to jog as Jamie picked up speed along the sidewalk. Once the lion felt that Jamie had enough speed, he smiled and slowed, allowing the boy to take off on his own. Jamie kept peddling and turned to speak.

"OK, Brave Heart you can, let go?" he saw that Brave Heart was very far back and waving to him. Jamie caught on and picked up speed, heading home as he was tired now. Brave Heart kept smiling.

"Another day, another fear conquered, I'd better check in before I head out on n another caring mission."

Brave Heart was about to summon a cloud car to head home when he heard grunts of exertion behind him. He turned and saw someone struggling with a giant bag of trash; he couldn't see the person on the other side of the trash bag, as they were short and whatever they were wearing covered their legs. Brave Heart moved in to grab and steady the bag.

"Need a hand?" he asked, grunting slightly, whatever was in the bag was heavy, that or it was just the sheer quantity of stuff.

"I can manage on my own," the other person, who was male, said, "but I appreciate the help." Brave Heart blinked as he helped carry the bag, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He shrugged it off and kept helping the person carry the bag, heading to a nearby alley where they could toss it in a dumpster.

"Why is this bag so big?" Brave Heart found himself asking.

"Because it has 4 hours and that whole park's quantity of trash in it," the other person replied. The two of them shuffled over to the dumpster, did a count of three and hurled the bag into the trash.

"That's that then," Brave Heart said, turning to see who he had helped, and gasped. The person he had helped was a pale orange care bear, wearing a cloak, buy in place of the tummy symbol he remembered was an image of a heart broken in two, a symbol placed there after this bear had accidentally killed a human on a caring mission and he had be banished from the Care Bear Family.

The Bear barely had time to register as Brave Heart grabbed him in a tight hug, a tear streaking down the lion's face.

"Impulse, I never thought I'd see you again," he said. Impulsive Bear, for that was his name, didn't return the hug. Brave Heart stepped back and looked at him.

"I'm surprised you can stand to look at me after what I did all those years ago," the bear said, "and my name isn't Impulsive Bear anymore, I lost that name when I did the unthinkable, my name is Reckless Bear." He turned to try and leave but Brave Heart put his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Impulse, I mean, Reckless, please don't go," he pleaded, "I know we never got a chance to say goodbye, but even if what you did was terrible, you still saved my life and I still consider you my friend." The orange bear stopped, thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine, I guess I owe you that much, Brave Heart."

A couple minutes both Brave Heart and Impulsive/Reckless Bear were seated on a park bench. "So, what have you been up to?" Brave Heart asked his friend.

"Even since my banishment, I decided I needed to redeem myself, I've been doing my best to help out on earth, trying to redeem myself for what I did," the bear's face became downcast, "I've been guiding people that the Care Bear Family came to help to where they are and waylaying their tormentors by misleading them, without resorting to violence like I used to. I've also been doing community service voluntarily, like cleaning up the park today."

"So why haven't you tried to contact us before?" Brave Heart was confused.

"Because," Impulsive/Reckless replied, "if anyone in the Care Bear Family found out I was 'interfering' with their duties and getting involved with the humans I betrayed, then they might exert more severe actions." The bear looked away from Brave Heart.

"They would never do that!" Brave Heart exclaimed, "if anything they'd be happy that your trying to redeem yourself instead of seeking revenge or just brooding in sorrow." Brave Heart tried to explain.

"Enough, Brave Heart," the bear said, "why you tell me about your life since I left?"

"Well, beyond what you know about the Care Bear Family right now, I'm married," Brave Heart said.

"Really, who's the lucky girl, Proud Heart?"

"No, she's seeing Loyal Heart, my wife is Harmony Bear; we've been married for a few years now and we have a daughter, a purple lioness called Melody Heart, and we're expecting another child in a few weeks."

"That's good to hear, how did you two get together?"

"Well, that's a long story and let's just say an embarrassing boat ride was involved and leave it at that," Brave Heart couldn't help but chuckle at the memory as he stood up, "but enough of that why don't you come back with me, I'm sure True Heart and Noble Heart could give you another chance." Reckless' eyes narrowed and he stood up, walking away.

"You know I can't do that," he said, "and I have things to do now, good bye!" the bear took off away from his friend. Brave Heart gave chase for a while but he slowed to a stop when he realized he'd lost track of the bear. Brave Heart sighed and conjured a cloud car to head home in. He wouldn't tell the founders about Impulsive Bear but he couldn't help but feel sad for his friend as he headed home.

After reporting to the founders, Brave Heart headed home to his house in Care-A-Lot, he had moved in with Harmony rather than vice-versa; he had done this both because he spent so much time in Care-A-Lot anyways that he didn't mind moving there permanently and also because since his house was built into a cave, enlarging it to accommodate a family was next to impossible. Brave Heart arrived home to see Harmony sitting on the couch, she smiled up at her husband and heaved herself out of her seat, being careful not to overbalance with her pregnant belly. Husband and wife hugged and kissed.

"Welcome home, Brave Heart, how was your mission?" Harmony asked.

"The mission went well," Brave Heart said, releasing Harmony and going to make supper. Brave Heart was actually quite a good cook and he insisted on cooking while Harmony was in her final weeks of pregnancy. As he got the ingredients down to make lasagna he looked up, "Where's Melody?" he asked.

"She with Hugs right now," Harmony said smiling.

Once Brave Heart had put the food in the oven, he went to sit down with his wife, as it would take quite some time for the lasagna to cook.

"I saw Impulsive Bear today," Harmony was taken aback by her husband's statement.

"Impulse, you mean…"

"Yes, my old friend, he's calling him , the same one who committed the act that…" he trailed off. Harmony put her arm around him.

"How is he," the lion smiled and kissed his wife, she was always ready to give someone a second chance, one of the reasons he had married her.

"He's depressed but he's been trying to do good, helping us covertly and doing the community service that we've been credited for," he explained.

"Did you tell Noble Heart and True Heart?"

"No, I'm not sure they'd be so accepting," Brave Heart confessed, "and as much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to tell them." He sighed, "I want to tell him to come back, to reintroduce him and maybe give him a second chance with the family." Harmony leaned over and hugged her husband as best she could with her belly the way it was.

"He'll come around, just don't for the issue on him and give him time to adjust. I' sure you'll see him again," she said.

Brave Heart smiled and kissed her, "Thanks, Harmony, I'll do that if I can." At that moment the stove went off and Brave Heart got up to take their supper out of the oven. Harmony watched him and thought to herself, she knew Brave Heart didn't want to put his friend in danger, but she would have to tell the founders herself about Impulsive, once she had time, and wasn't so hungry.

Three weeks later and Brave Heart had yet to see his old friend again but he was still hearing of his exploits. However today he had no time to contemplate that as he was on a particularly dangerous caring mission today. The subject was a young boy, about 14, who had a recent string of petty crimes, nothing too severe but if he wasn't helped soon he might do something extreme. Brave Heart had opted to go on this mission alone as he felt he was the only one who could handle this. He review the file again on his way down, the boy's name was Brett and he was suspected of holding a weapon, so Brave Heart had to be extra careful. He landed in a deserted alleyway, which had several alcoves from between buildings leading into it, and got out of his car. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to face this mission.

Brett rounded the corner, and immediately spotted Brave Heart.

He sneered and spoke up, "A Care Bear, what's fuzzy freak like you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you," Brave Heart explained.

"Really, did I ever say I needed your help?" Brett retorted.

"You don't have to ask us, we're always here to help people like you who need it."

"I don't want your help!" Brett shouted.

"Now please, Brett," Brave Heart's voice was getting edgy but he stayed calm, extending his hands forwards to invite Brett to accept his help, "I'm here to help you stop what you're doing and keep you off this path."

Brett snarled and reached into his jacket shouting, "I'm sick of your happy feely bullshit!" he pulled out a gun and aimed at Brave Heart. The lion had no time to react as the trigger was pulled, but someone else did. A light orange and black blur flashed in front of him as the shot rang out. Brave Heart stood there shocked as he realized that Impulsive Bear had just taken a bullet for him.

Impulse fell backwards and Brave Heart caught him, "Impulse, Impulsive Bear can you hear me." Impulsive smiled weakly.

"I guess I should have tried going back sooner," he said, finding his breathing labored. Brett was about to shoot again when a shot from another source rang out and he staggered, falling forwards, not bleeding but obviously unconscious. A Police officer stepped forwards.

"Just a rubber bullet, he'll be out for a while and I wanted to apprehend him without that, but he needs to be taken into custody for weapon possession and attempted murder, we won't push the charges beyond that because I remember one of you helped me as child," the officer said, "now you'd better get your friend to a doctor." Brave Heart nodded and lifted his friend into the Cloud Car, driving him back to Care-A-Lot.

Brave Heart waited in Take Care's waiting room. His wife, daughter, the founders, and a few other members of the family had all come once they heard what happened. Brave Heart had also found out that Harmony had told the founders about what Impulsive Bear had been doing and they had been considering letting him have a chance to rejoin the family if he was willing to give it a shot, now it seemed he wouldn't get that chance. Take Care entered his waiting room and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but the wound was too close to his heart and the internal bleeding is too severe," he said, "I wish I could help but at this point and operation wouldn't help, as he might pass on before I could help him." Brave Heart began to cry, but wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Can I go and see him?" he asked, "Harmony, Melody and me?"

"Of course," Take Care said, he looked over at Noble Heart and True Heart as well, "you two can come as well, as I'm sure you have things to say." The founders both acknowledged and a few moments later they were standing around what was soon to be Impulsive Bear's deathbed.

Impulsive smiled up at Brave Heart and his daughter and pregnant wife, "Hey, Brave Heart, you sure picked a beautiful wife, and your daughter is pretty too," he said.

"You should hear her sing," Harmony said, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Everyone says I have a good voice and, well, I like singing. It's nice to meet you, Impulsive Bear, or is it Reckless now," Melody said. Impulse raised his hand weakly and let Melody Heart Lioness take it in her hand.

"I wish I could have been around to hear you sing then," he said. He turned to face Noble Heart and True Heart, "and why did you come in?" he asked.

"Well, we heard about what you've been doing and, we have to admit that we're proud of what you've been doing, trying to redeem yourself for all the mistakes you made," Noble Heart said.

"We just wish you had come to use sooner, we were considering letting you rejoin the Care Bear family since we can see you've gotten your impulses under control and have been working hard to help others," True Heart added.

"I know it's a bit late, but I would like to say, that in recognition of your actions, and for saving Brave Heart's life, that I would like to welcome you back to the Care Bear Family," Noble Heart's symbol glowed and he fired a white stare at the dying bear's tummy. In an instant the shameful mark of the broken heart was gone and back was his old symbol, heart shaped candies and other impulse items scattered across his tummy.

Impulse smiled, "Thanks, Noble Heart, it helps me know that, even though I'm going to die, at least I can die as a Care Bear and not an outcast." He lay back and looked at Brave Heart.

"Thanks for trying to help me, Brave Heart, I guess my recklessness was good for something after all," he said.

"It was, Impulse, and I'm glad I knew you," Brave Heart said. Impulse smiled and closed his eyes. The heart monitor pulsed slower and slower until it emitted a long steady tone. Everyone cried once they heard the news that Impulsive Bear had died.

The funeral service, while sad, was beautiful as Impulsive Bear was laid to rest. Melody Heart Lioness was coaxed into singing "Holes in the floor of heaven" which she performed beautifully accompanied by Noble Heart on his guitar. Everyone cried and Brave Heart got up to say a few words about his now dead friend and even with his strong heart he broke down and cried for a while. Once the funeral ended they laid Impulsive to rest, still wearing his cloak he had been wearing on earth, under a headstone which was the first one they had to make, and, they hoped, the last. Everyone went home talking about how Impulse had been when he joined the family for the first time. They all said his aggressive nature was problematic but he had been a good addition to the family and if he hadn't done the unthinkable, he might have grown to be a great member of the Care Bears.

Two weeks later, Brave Heart and Harmony's second child was born, an orange male bear cub. Brave Heart sat by his tired wife's side, holding their new son who had just fallen asleep.

Harmony smiled up at her husband, "So, what do you think we should call him." Brave Heart looked at his sleeping son and thought.

"I have an idea, but, I'm not sure," he said. Harmony looked in his eyes and saw the sadness in them.

"I know what you're thinking of, go ahead," she said.

Brave Heart leaned over and kissed her gratefully, "thanks," he said. He looked down at his son, "I'm going to call you Reckless Bear, in honor of the name my dead friend took," he said, "I'll tell you about your namesake later." He put his son to bed as Harmony smiled, and fell asleep herself, tired form having given birth.

Brave Heart took a walk to his friend's grave and stood, staring at the headstone, "Hey, Impulse, I just stopped by to tell you that my son was born today, I wish you could have met him." He shuffled a bit and continued, "I named him Reckless Bear, to help keep your memory alive. I hope that's all right with you." He stepped back, "I'd stay but I don't want to leave my wife and son alone or just in case I have to go on a caring mission," he turned and left the headstone, which read as follows.

IMPULSIVE BEAR

THE ONE WHO TAUGHT US ALL

THAT EVERYONE DESERVES

A SECOND CHANCE


End file.
